mosfellfandomcom-20200213-history
Oleg Svetsy
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair': Blonde Skin: Caucasian Eyes: Height: 178cm Weight: 75kg Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): has several healed up scars on the legs and one on the chest from many a toss up. A small tattoo on his right shoulderblade with the insignia of the Rurikid dynasty. Personality Polite and approachable with strangers, Oleg is keen to make friends rather than enemies despite being strongly opinionated. He is a keen storyteller and often likes to help time pass with a story or a quick tune if he is in the mood. He is a private person and does not like people mucking about with his private matters too much and is quick to snap at anyone who he feels is a direct threat to him. He is haunted by his past but while he doesn’t let it show around others he is a troubled man who has abandoned his whole previous life. Proficiency Being a Rus from the great rivers of Volga and Dniepr Oleg became a sailor at a young age. Worshipping the god of waters like the rest of the men and women he was close to he drowned in the Dniepr several times over to inherit the gift of water breathing. He is an excellent swimmer and can hold breath underwater for an hour without issue. Aside from being a fisherman for most of his life he was also forced into becoming a raider following political turmoil and lucky enough to get a chance to do battle next to Oleg the Seer who took him into his druzhina. Time there has made a proficient warrior out of him. History Oleg Svetsy is the new name of who was once Vishislav Donig, a fisherman turned drug of the Grand Prince of Kiev. He has been in the heat of Rus political turmoil and came out alive. Ever the ambitious he yearned to rise further from his already high social status. All was going well and fine until his hear started beating for the daughter of Bugomir, a much more esteemed drug of Prince Oleg. Bugomir however planned to marry his daughter Vesna off to another drug. Going against his better judgement he secretly met up with Vesna and promised her his love. Naturally it did not take long for this shitstorm to be discovered. The details are murky but a series of unfortunate events led to Vesna being crippled for life and Vishislav having to run for his life and evade vengeful pursuers for a year as he travelled up and down eastern europe and scandinavia. He could never get rid of his distinct rus accent so he mostly tried to adopt the fashion, selling his mail byrnie and other valuable possessions for a new set of clothing and funds to keep on the run. Right now besides his clothes he has a winged spear, kite shield repainted plain green with white edges, a seax, fishing net and bone hooks, some coin and a big bundle of food, flint and steel, rope, bowls and utensils. And he blames himself for everything that happened with Vesna on top of all that